brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase
|Ages = 8 - 14 |Released = June 2008 |Theme = Agents }} 8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase is an Agents set released in 2008. It contained 498 pieces and was made up of three major sections: The Agents Turbocar, driven by Agent Chase, the Inferno Helicopter, piloted by Spy Clops and a gate and watchtower manned by an Inferno Henchman. Description ;The Turbocar The Turbocar is mainly dark blue and silver. It has no roof and therefore looks much like a convertible. Most of the studs are covered by smooth bricks and plates, giving it a streamlined appearance not many LEGO cars have. The transparent and wide but relatively short windshield is angled backward slightly, also for a more streamlined effect. Two pieces representing side-view mirrors are located on either side. The side-view mirrors can be adjusted and can be folded against the side of the car or angled perpendicular to it. The headlights of the car are transparent yellow while the backlights are transparent red. The inside of the Turbocar has space for two minifigures: The steering wheel side, occupied by Agent Chase, and the passenger seat. Both seats are bright red and the passenger seat will, if the car rams into an object hard enough, jerk backwards to eject the minifigure seated there. A circular green radar panel is located in between the two seats. The rear of the car has a large silver panel outlined in dark blue bearing an enlarged Agents symbol on it. A dark blue spoiler is set on top of this. When the back of this section is pushed down, the front part pops up, revealing four red and white flick-fire missiles. In the center of the hood is a wide, dark blue streak. The Agents logo is at the bottom of the streak, which ends just above the grill and license plate, which bears a combination of numbers and letters much like the Exo-Codes. A special feature of the hood are the twin guns that pop up from small slots when a lever on the car's dashboard is pushed down. ;The Helicopter The Helicopter is black and orange, with three spinning rotor blades on top. Four short, claw-like "legs" protrude from the bottom. Dark grey engines with Dr. Inferno's symbol on it are located on both sides of the helicopter. Stubby wings stick out of either side just below them. The wings have one yellow flick-fire missile and twin grey cannons each. The cockpit consists only of a large canopy "glass" piece bearing the symbol of Dr. Inferno on the front. The canopy can be raised and lowered and Spy Clops can be placed inside. He is held in the bottomless cockpit only by a cord that is connected to a piece on his back. When the rotor blades of the helicopter are turned one way, the cord is released, lowering Spy Clops onto the Turbocar. when rotated the other way, the cord pulls him back up into the cockpit. ;The Gate The gate is mostly black with some flashes of orange. A small grey ramp leads up to the two black grid-like fence pieces that make up most of it. These gates can open and close and have pieces representing razor-wire on the top. The gateposts consist of two major parts: one rather like a pole with just enough room to hold a security camera. The other is larger, with a balcony, a spotlight and another camera. This watchtower has a ladder leading up to it and can hold one Inferno Henchman. Below this watchtower is a piece exclusive to this set: a klaxon piece that emits an alarm sound when a button is pressed on it. When the Turbocar drives through, the gate that has been knocked open bumps into the button, releasing the wailing of the alarm. ;Agents ID Card The Agents ID Card was included as an added bonus. The card is blue and has a picture of Agent Chase on it below the Agents theme logo. It also has a "barcode" attached to it which would be used to get into the Mobile Command Centre. Every set in the first wave of Agents sets included a tiny star sticker in two pieces. This could optionally be added to the card up to a total of 6 stars. Background Dr. Inferno's latest plot looked to the Agents like it could mean real trouble. Unsure of what it was but determined to find out, they sent Agent Chase in to infiltrate Inferno's base located on a volcano. Disguised as a janitor, Chase slipped inside a top security room and managed to steal the computer that contained vital information on Inferno's plans. He was discovered by Spy Clops, who, with Inferno's other henchmen, pursued the agent. Chase quickly jumped into the Turbocar and sped off, followed closely by Spy Clops in a helicopter. Smashing through the gate that marked the perimeter, Chase, after a brief skirmish with Spy Clops, managed to destroy the latter's helicopter and successfully escape with the computer. Notes * In the set, only the passenger seat will eject the minifigure sitting in it but in the comic, Agent Chase ejects himself from the driver side. * In the first feature-length LEGO film, Clutch Powers owns the turbocar. * This set was featured as the last level in the Agents game. *This set was featured on the cover of the Jul-Aug 2008 issue of the LEGO Club Magazine. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery The Set 8634_Mission_5_Turbocar_Chase.jpg|The set in its entirety Agentmobile.jpg|The Turbocar 8634 Chase and Clops.jpg|Chase and Spy Clops LEGO Club Magazine AgentsMag.png|The Turbocar Chase on the cover of a LEGO Club Magazine AgentsComic3.png|Chase takes the computer AgentsComic1.png|The Turbocar smashes through the gates in the comic AgentsComic2.png|Spy Clops and Agent Chase External links * Bricklink Category:Agents Category:8000 sets Category:2008 sets